Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Roller Coaster of Friendship
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Quest to Save Equestria. Not only did Rarity and Adagio won the parade float contest, but Rarity has a job as head designer and Sun is Princess of Equestria Land. On opening day, Wire Wolf, Applejack and Adagio's sister have suspicious about their new friend with a magical cell phone. Will the Magic of Friendship help them on this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Designers' Special Fashion Opportunity

At an amusement park full of rides, games, and attractions is a place called Equestria land. There are many different places to go where families and friends can have a good time. Of course, it's not open to the public just yet.

A female's voice happily announces, Experience the world like you've never seen it before, at the one, the only, Equestria Land!"

Coming out of the building is a parade float where people are dressed as white shapes: a circle two squares, and a triangle.

Just then, the same female voice shout in irritation, "Stop! Cut! Cut!"

The one who is shouting is a young woman. She has light yellow skin, a grayish crimson that goes down her hair to grayish magenta, with light gray streaks, light cornflower eyes, pink lips, and a small mole under her right eye. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with light purple lining with match ming puffy sleeves, blue color shorts with a black belt and a brown leaf on it, a brown with a light brown patterned headband with green leaves and light orange red berries, a brown necklace with a pink gem in the middle, a long light brown vest with dark fills fabric on the bottom, and black boots. Her name is Vignette Valencia.

"Why is everyone dressed like they're not dressed?!" Vignette asks.

A female designer walks up to her, and answers in a french accent, "Because you keep changing your mind about the costumes, Vignette Valencia."

"Do you know what it means to be in charge of public relations for this park? It's my job to make sure the world knows how amazing Equestria Land is gonna be. And in three weeks, when there's fifty thousand people here for opening day, the last thing they'll see before they leave at night will be this light parade. And, by extension, your costumes, which apparently do not exist as of this moment!" Vignette says with sass and sounding over confident of herself.

She takes pictures of herself with her phone, and says, "B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better. Do you even have a philosophy?"

"G.W.I.Q. Guess vhat. I qvit," the designer says, and leaves the park.

Vignette doesn't say a word, she takes a deep breath, and screams, "I need a stress salad!"

The employee dressed like a square leaves to fetch the salad. Vignette takes a seat on the table close by. The employee comes over with the salad and put pepper on it.

Vignette says to herself as she look at her phone, "Where am I gonna find a new costume designer for the light parade with only three weeks left?"

The employee is about to speak up, but Vignette covers her mouth, and says, "I'm not promoting you."

Disappointed the employee leaves the table.

Vignette turns to the table and begin to eat her salad.

She lets out a sigh, and says, "If only I could put a filter on real life to make everything the way I want it."

As she eats her salad, dark purple Equestrian Magic comes in direct contact with her cell phone. Changing it to dark purple, and the face on it is showing her teeth with a frown on it. Vignette is busy eating her salad that she doesn't notice it.

Feeling better after eating the salad, she puts the fork down, and happily says, "Only way to feel better is getting ten thousand likes with the perfect salad pic."

Vignette grabs her phone, and takes a perfect photo of her salad. But when she puts her phone down, she discovers that her salad is gone. Vignette looks around and wonder where her lunch could have gone. She slides the salad on her phone to see it change to different kinds of salad until she reaches to a fruit salad

"Hey, did somebody install a new app on my phone?" Vignette questions as she reaches her hand to see that nothing is there.

When she presses the salad on her phone, her phone has created a fruit salad right in front of her. She touches it to see that the salad is a hologram.

Vignette smiles and says, "Oh. 'Cause I like it!"

Suddenly, Vignette remembers, "That's right. I have to see the dignighs of the contestants for the parade float contest."

Vignette looks at her email to see the designs that are sent to her on her phone. There are some who are good and unique, but none catch her eyes. She gasp in surprise to see one of the designs.

She happily says, "They are perfect, and that girl for the model will be perfect as well. I think I just found my winners."

Back at Canterlot Boutique, Rarity and Adagio having some lunch after a long morning of working on clothes.

Rarity holds her phone, and asks, "Anything?"

"No. You?" Adagio answers.

"No," Rarity answers.

The others enter the boutique, and sit down with their lunch as well.

Applejack asks, "Anything?"

"No," Both girls reply.

Pinkie happily says, Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Falling Star or Sun!"

Applejack says, "Me and Rarity sign up for weekend jobs at the new theme park. At the same time, she and Adagio sign up for the parade float contest."

"Equestria Land?! Wait does this mean you get to go there for free?!" Pinkie asks in surprise.

"Actually, they paid us to go there," Applejack confirms.

Pinkie happily squeals as she is having trouble finding the words.

We applied to work side by side as caramel apple girls," Applejack adds.

"Not only that, Rarity and I worked for weeks on our design, and Sun helped model one of our outfits," Adagio adds.

"Yes, not that I'm nervous, but Applejack, you're perfect for the job. And well my resume is less apple centric," Rarity says.

Applejack smiles, and says, "We'll be together, I got a good feeling."

Rarity quickly looks at her phone, and says, "No miss calls while we're talking about caramel apples."

"But still even if you may not get the job, I got a good feeling about the parade float contest," Adagio says.

Rarity nods her head, and happily asks, "Should we practice answering our phones and sounding calm."

Suddenly, the three hear their phones going off and they let out a scream.

"That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on cake day," Sun remarks.

"Was it today?! Did I miss it?!" Pinkie screams in a panic, then continues to sip her drink.

Wire Wolf chuckles, and says, "No Pinkie, it's not cake day. At least, not that I know a day that celebrates deserts."

Rarity looks at the phone, and says, "A new email."

"It's from the park," Applejack adds.

"And from the contest," Adagio adds.

Then they say together, "You open yours first."

But say, "Not you open yours first."

Then they start laughing.

Applejack stops, and says, "Okay, okay same time. One… two…"

But Rarity presses the button on her phone, and says, "Too late I open mine first…" then lets out a scream.

But looking at the email, she says, "Oh, they said that I'm overqualified as a caramel apple girl."

"Overqualified?" Falling Star questions.

But Rarity surprisingly says, "They want me to be lead parade costume designer."

Everyone begin to get excited about it.

"You haven't even started and already got promoted," Twilight says.

"That's gotta be a record," Rainbow replies.

But Applejack says, "I didn't get the job, but I'm really happy for you Rarity."

"Oh… there must be a mixed-up darling," Rarity replies.

"Obviously the internet mailman gave you the wrong letter," Pinkie says.

Twilight about to speak, but Pinkie, "I know that is not how it works, but I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Technically, Rarity didn't get the job either since she's got a different job so they're probably abou to send you an email with your promotion," Twilight explains.

Applejack hears her phone beeping and gasp in reply.

She looks at the email, and says in disappointment, "Just at Stinky Bottom's discount Hat Emporium."

Rainbow looks at the email, and says with a smile, "40% off."

But seeing the glum look on Applejack, Rainbow says, "Sorry, not helping."

Then zooms away.

Then Rarity says, "Well, I'm not going to accept it without you Applejack."

But Applejack shockley says, "What?! You can not let this opportunity pass you by, Rarity. Think of all thoses vision boards, the late night sewing. This is your dream since… since kindergarten."

Rarity gulps, and clarifies, "Preschool, actually. But that's not the point, my mind is made up. We plan to spend our weekends together and that's what we're going to do. Also, Adagio and I are still waiting for the results."

"So what are the results," Applejack asks.

"I haven't open it yet," Adagio answers.

"Well then open it," Sonata urges.

Adagio opens the email, and screams in excitement.

Then shouts in excitement, "We won!"

Everyone cheer in excitement.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to the park anyway to work on the floor," Rarity says.

"Actually, I am. You are going to be the head designer for Equestrian Land,"Adagio clarifies.

Then Adagio says, "You're taking the job, and that's final."

Rarity smiles, and quickly says, "Okay if you insist."

Then happily screams, "I'm going to be a costume designer!"

Everyone congratulates the two girls who are going to be designing the float and the costumes for the park. Rarity and Adagio are very happy. Applejack does feel disappointed about not being accepted for the job.

Wire Wolf turns to Applejack, "It's alright Applejack, I'm sure there's something else we can do."

"Well, I guess I can help my family with the harvest. Since it's fall, its a perfect time for apple pickin' season. I finish with my summer job at my Aunt Orange's smoothie shop, and now on to my fall job at Sweet apple Acres," Applejack says.

"Do you want a hand?" Wire Wolf asks.

"That depends, are you strong enough to help carry the apples to the barn?" Applejack asks with a grin.

"We'll see about that," WireWolf says with a grin.

Suddenly, Rarity hears her phone beeping, and look to see a new email. Curious, Rarity opens it, and lets out a surprisingly gasp.

Then happily screams, "Girls, Wire Wolf, you are all not going to believe this!"

The gang become curious to hear this special news. The others except Sun decide to see it.

Applejack happily cheers, "Hooey! Sun, you just got to take a look at this!"

"It said that you have been chosen to be Equestria Land's Princess for Opening Day, and get to be riding your own float!" Pinkie cheers.

"Me?" Sun questions.

"They saw you model for some of our outfits along with our float designs, and they love it. They can you to in the parade!" Rarity happily says.

Then Adagio says, "You just gotta do it. Plus, being a princess is like totally you."

"But I'm already a princess, and I don't know. Remember the last time I was in a parade," Sun replies.

"What happen last time?" Sonata asks.

"Sun was carried away by a turkey balloon after saving a guy from being carried away. Luckily, as her friends were able to save her too," Rainbow says.

"And you were able to join the parade with the turkey mascot," Fluttershy adds.

Sonata laughs, "A turkey mascot! I wanna see!"

"Wow Sun. I never knew you were in a parade," Aria replies.

Then Applejack says, "Still, you should totally do it. And if they want, you can sing too."

"I don't know. Remember that I'm going with Princess Twilight and the others on a camping trip this saturday," Sun says.

"I think you'll have plenty of time to get to be in the parade and camping with Princess Twilight and the others. You should do it," Rainbow says.

"I agree," Fluttershy says.

"Come on girl," pinkie adds.

"You should give it a try," Twilight adds.

Wire Wolf shrugs in reply, "Why not?"

Sun think about it, "Well, let me think about it for a sec…"

Sun smiles, and says, "Alright, tell them I'm in."

The girls scream with glee and smiles on their faces. Sun begins to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hard Working Designers and the Resentful Apple

A few days later, Rarity and Adagio meet Vignette at the Equestria Land Theme Park entrance.

Vignette introduces herself, "My name is Vignette Valencia, and to answer your first question, yes, I'm that 'Vignette', but no, I do not think I'm better than you just because I have three million followers on SnapGab."

Vignette walks down and the girls follow

"You're up to three million now? I mean, yes, uh, yes, I-I am familiar with your online repertoire," Rarity says.

"I have a good feeling about you, Rare. Oh, you have to let me call you 'Rare'. It's the perfect name for lead parade costume designer. Not a... um, caramel apple girl. I don't even know why you applied for a job like that. Not with a SnapGab feed like yours," Vignette says.

"Oh," Rarity replies.

"Obviously, I looked you up. Great pictures, by the way. That gingham and linen sundress caught my eye, and your follower count is… im-press-ive. For someone just starting out, of course. But I can already tell you've got magique inside," Vignette says with a smile.

Pleased, Rarity says, "Oof. Magi— You can?"

"The light parade is the most important event in the park. Over a hundred cast members, and you are gonna make them look perfect," Rarity says with excitement.

Then points to the table, and says, "Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason. Just a super-important rule I made up, 'kay?"

"Um why?" Adagio asks.

"Um, you don't wanna know," Vignette says.

Adagio and Rarity blink their eyes with confused looks.

Then Vignette says, "But enough about that, lemme take to where you two will need to work. You both will be working in the sewing room and you two can work on the float for the contest. By the way, where is our beloved Princess of Equestria Land Light Parade."

"She went camping with some of our friends, but she'll be here for the show. Just don't post anything about her dress for the parade. Rarity and I wanted it to be a surprise," Adagio says.

Vignette giggles, and answers, "Deal."

Over a week has gone by, and Applejack is busy working at her family's farm. Applejack hears her phone ring, and picks it up to hear her friend.

"Rarity!" Applejack happily yells.

Rarity who is sewing, says on the phone, "Applejack! Darling! How's work on the farm?"

"Fantastic!... I could not be happier... makin' foot-stompin' applesauce the old-fashioned way with my family," Applejack answers, as she squishes apples in a barrel with her brother and sister.

"Less chatter, more splatter!" Granny Smith yells.

Just then, Wire Wolf comes in with the crate full of apples, and asks, "Where you want this to go?"

"Just put them by the others sunny," Granny Smith answers.

Wire Wolf leaves to do what Granny says.

"Oh, good. I'm so happy for you," Rarity happily says.

"And I'm happy for you and your new job, too," Applejack replies.

"Oh, yes, well... It's certainly a big job," Rarity says with a nervous laugh.

At her job, Rarity is sewing up the outfits, and the employees are beginning fabric materials to her in a rush.

"I'm sure you won't slip up," Applejack says, holding the phone, and almost slips on the apple.

"Well, I-I was calling, because, you see, well, it's not that I'm… nervous or anything silly like that, but I-I-I was wondering if... if you and the girls wanted to come on opening night to see the parade. V.I.P. passes! You can cut the lines!" Rarity says, but is sounding nervous.

"You bet your britches, missy! I wouldn't miss your big night for the world!" Applejack says with excitement.

She then remembers, "By the way, you are not going to believe the craziest thing happen during Sun's campin' trip with Princess Twilight and the others. Also, she's hearing to the park right now."

"That's good to hear," Rarity says.

"Yep. Our good friend is going to be Equestria Land's Princess," Applejack, but slips and falls into the smashed apples. Then drops her phone in the batter as well

"Ugh…" Applejack groans in reply.

On the other line, Rarity calls out, "Applejack? Darling? Hello?"

Later on at the park, Adagio is helping out with the float she and Rarity has design. That is when Sun walks in.

"He Adagio," Sun calls out.

"Hey Sun, it's nice to see you here," Adagio happily replies.

"So are are things going?" Sun asks.

"Great. The float is almost done, and Rarity and I are still working on the clothes," Adagio answers.

Sun looks around, and asks, "Where is Rarity?"

"She needed some inspiration to herself for a little," Adagio weakly answers.

But Sun bluntly suspects, "She's nervous isn't she?"

"Yes. She is," Adagio answers.

Just then, Vignette somes in happily says, "Adagio, hey. And I see our Equestria Land Princess is finally here!"

"She is. Vignette this is one of my best friends, Sun. Sun, this is Vignette," Adagio introduces the two to each other.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Vignette," Sun says.

"It's nice to meet you too. I remember watching some of your videos of you girls in a band, and you all have a lot of followers," Vignette says.

"Yep. So is there anything you need me to help with?" Sun asks.

"Oh, don't worry about your pretty little head. All you have to do is practice your hello and wave. And just so you know, you should, B.Y.B.B: Be Yourself But Better," Vignette says.

Sun becomes confused, and says, "Okay. But I think I like myself the way it is. I'm not sure if I can be better."

"Non since, everyone can become better than they are now," Vignette says with a smile.

"If you say so," Sun replies.

Weeks go by, and today is the opening day of the Equestria Land Theme Park. People are riding a roller coaster, riding on the hot air balloon ferris wheel, and going into a haunted out. Of course, Trixie, Bon Bon, and Lyra run out screaming.

Applejack and the others along with Wire Wolf enter the park

Pinkie happily cheers, "Equestria Land opening day! What should we do first?"

"Appleloosa Wild West Stunt Show?" Pinkie asks, turning to Applejack.

"Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle?" Pinkie asks, hugging Fluttershy.

Then Pinkie is upside between Rainbow and Twilight, "Sugarcube Everything?!"

"I don't think there's a ride like that," Wire Wolf replies.

Applejack cuts in, and says, "Now, hang on. I got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed, which is understandable. I mean, she, Adagio, and Sun are alone without the rest of their friends. Which is why I wouldn'ta taken the job, but that's just me. Uh, point is, we're here to support Rarity."

Suddenly, everyone scream and running towards a girl that is Vignette Valencia. Everyone gather and start taking selfies and pictures with her.

Confused, Applejack asks, "What? Uh, which character is that?"

"Ah, it's not a character, silly! That's Vignette Valencia! She's famous on SnapGab, which you'd know if you actually logged in once in a while. You're missing my "One Cupcake Every Day" series," Pinkie answers, bringing out her phone and looking over it.

Then Pinkie gives Applejack her phone.

"She posts a lot of pictures of her Welsh corgi named Yas Queen," Fluttershy says.

"And she's friends with, like, every awesome athlete in the world!" Rainbow Dash adds.

Applejack and Rainbow look at Twilight.

Twilight says, "Don't look at me. I only follow bots that post interesting science facts."

Applejack looks over the picture, and says,"These are her pictures? 'Chillin sandy style?' 'U no how I do?'"

Applejack sees her at the beach wearing a blue swimsuit.

"'I came I saw I vintaged?'" Applejack questions, seeing a picture of Vignette's selfie with her sitting on a bench holding a tennis racket.

Then look at the next, picture, and questions with a confused looks"Okay, somebody tell me why this picture has twenty thousand likes?"

The picture is a video of Vignette having her bang over her eyes.

As she moves it, Vignette says, "Hashtags Bangs."

Then has her finger close to her mouth.

Wire Wolf questions, "I don't get it."

"Uh, I don't know. Spendin' all that time just to look good in a picture ain't my idea of fun," Applejack replies.

Just then, Rarity walks over, and happily says, "There you are!"

With Sun and Adagio walking alongside her.

"Here comes the lead parade costume designer!" Applejack says.

Applejack and Rarity pull each other to a hug.

"Guilty as charged!" Rarity replies with a giggle.

Sonata asks, "So how are you all doing?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you guys for weeks," Aria adds.

"And how is our Equestria Land Princess?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm doing fine," Sun answers.

"And the float is looking great," Adagio adds.

"Glad to hear it," Wire Wolf replies.

Then Applejack asks, "So, you three have been here for so long without your best friends. What can we do to help?"

"Hold that thought," Rarity says.

Then she calls out, "Vignette! Over here!"

Hearing her name, Vignette walks to Rarity and the others.

"You know Vignette Valencia?" Applejack questions in reply.

"Pfft. Do I know her?" Rarity repeats.

The two give each other side kisses.

"Why, she's our best friend at the park!" Rarity happily announces.

Applejack gasp in shock.

"Selfie! Oh, but can we use your phone? Mine's been acting super-weird lately," Vignette asks.

Then Rarity says, "Come on Sun, Adagio, you're needed too."

Sun and Adagio walks to Vignette and Rarity so they can have their picture taken.

Vignette happily says, "Thanks. You're the best!"

Then the four girls makes funny faces, and Rarity takes the picture. Applejack is rather shocked to see Rarity, Sun, and Adagio are getting acquainted with this social media star.

Applejack has her arms crossed and looking at them with frustration on her face.

"Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs P.R. for the park, and she's my boss," Rarity introduces the others to Vignette.

But Vignette jokes, "I told you not to use the "B" word. I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around!"

Rarity nervously laughs to hear the joke. Rarity get the others to nervously laugh as well. All except, Wire Wolf, Applejack, and Aira

"I don't get it," Pinkie replies.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing," Wire Wolf replies.

"Heh. So this is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Falling Star, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy," Rarity says, introducing the gang to Vignette, and stands in front of Applejack.

Applejack clears her thought to get Rarity's attention.

Rarity nervously laughs, and says, "Oh! Ha. And Applejack. Sorry, you were standing a— I-I didn't see you."

Sun walks to Wire Wolf, and says, "And this is Wire Wolf."

Then Adagio says, "And these are my sisters, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk."

"Hmmm," Vignette says, looking at her phone.

The others are looking a bit confused.

Rarity says, "They're our best friends. So... I thought you'd like to meet them."

"Mm-hmm," Vignette replies, not paying attention

Then Adagio says, "We all perform together in a band called the Rainbooms. Of course, my sister and I work as backup singers called The Dazzlings.

"Rainbooms? Why is that familiar?" Vignette questions sounding surprised and interested.

"Well, I didn't mention about us being in a band," Sun says.

Not listening, Vignette looks at her phone, and says, "A hundred thousand followers? Focused consumer-centric demographic, too? Does your curated content consistently aggregate across multiple platforms?"

The others are looking at Vignette with confused looks.

Then Pinkie says, "We sing songs together!"

Vignette gasp, and happily announces."I am going to turn you into the centerpiece of tonight's light parade!"

"Uh, the Rainbooms?" Rainbow questions.

Then Vignette sushes Rainbow, "Shhh... Are you ready?"

Then happily explains, "B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better! That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artisanal handmade mascara. 'But isn't that just melted crayons?' Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say B.Y.B.B."

"Um, how many people will be watching us?" Fluttershy asks.

"All of them!" Vignette answers with a smile.

Then asks, "What do you say?"

Sun thinks about it, "Well, if it's gonna help out Rarity and Adagio…"

The others agree, but Applejack lets out a huff with a stern look on her face.

"Like, like, like, like, like, like. Upload and post it, ladies. This'll trend fer sure! I'll you later with the exact deets. B.Y.B.B, Rare. V, out," Vignette says, putting likes and posts on her phone.

Vignette leaves the scene with a smile on her face.

"I know. She's amazing, right?" Rarity replies with a smile.

"She sure is... somethin'," Applejack says.

"She sure is," Wire Wolf replies.

"Logistical question: How're we supposed to get our instruments?" Twilight asks.

Rarity scoffs it off, and says, "Pfft, kuh! Vignette will handle everything,"

Applejack raises her hand, "I got a question, too. When you said she's your 'best friend at the park', did you mean 'best friend, comma, at the park?'

"Did I say that?" Rarity says looking confused.

Then happily gasp, and says, "Listen, tonight's a huge opportunity. And not just for me now, but for all of us!"

"Let's go see the park!" Rainbow happily shouts.

But Falling Star asks, "What about Wire Wolf? He's not in the band. What does he do?"

"It's alright. I have watch you guys from the side. And I can end you guys a video," Wire Wolf suggests.

"Great idea. Until then, let's go have some fun," Sun happily says.

"And Rarity and I need to get to work," Adagio replies.

"Aww, do you really have to?" Sonata whines.

"Yeah. You and Rarity have been working those stuff for weeks," Aria replies.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can schedule some fun after our work is done," Adagio says.

Rarity walks to Applejack noticing the scowl look on her face, and says in concern, "Honestly, I don't know why you're giving me your frowny eyebrows.

"It's nothin'," Applejack answers.

"Uhhh, well, uh... enjoy the park. We're gonna be super-busy preparing for tonight. So let's meet in the staging area for sound check and run-throughs. We have three minutes' break at four o'clock, and I can give you two of them. B.Y.B.B.!" Rarity says.

She nervously laughs, and says, "Rare, out!"

"I need to get going. I'll see you guys later," Adagio says, and leaves.

"Bye," Aria and Sonata reply.

Rainbow leans to Applejack, and says, "Well, looks like Rarity doesn't need us as much as you thought. So…"

Applejack lets out a sigh.

"Should we practice for the parade? It's a little…" Fluttershy asks.

Then quietly says in fright, "...daunting, isn't it?"

"We know every song by heart. Wouldn't you rather go have some fun?" Rainbow says with confidence.

Everyone cheer in excitement.

Twilight even shouts, "Great idea!"

Twilight and Falling Star goes in one direction. Fluttershy and Rainbow go to another. Pinkie goes off by herself. Aria and Sonata head off to a different direction. Only Applejack remains on the scene. Then decides to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Equestria Land Fun

At the roller coaster, people are on the cars. When the cars go down very fast, everyone scream. Then the cars goes up, down, around, and loop de loop. Fluttershy and Rainbow look to see the roller coaster. Rainbow is interested as she drinks her drink, and Fluttershy is hiding behind the map.

"Pretty great, right?!" Rainbow shouts.

Still frighten, Fluttershy shouts, "What?!"

"Can you hear me over all the screaming?!" Rainbow shouts louder.

But Fluttershy still can't hear, and shouts, "I can't hear you over all the screaming!"

Both Rainbow and Fluttershy look to see the roller coaster.

Still hiding behind the map, Fluttershy worriedly says, Oh. I wish I'd gone with Falling Star and Twilight. Or Pinkie Pie. Or anyone else in the entire park."

"Look at it this way. It's the perfect opportunity to conquer your fear," Rainbow says.

The two look to see the coaster has return to the station where they can get off.

Fluttershy weakly says, Can't I conquer something a little smaller first?

"Hey, good idea! A warm-up before the big game!" Rainbow happily says for the idea.

She looks at the map and asks, Ooh! What did you have in mind? Dragon Lands Drag Racing? Ooh, the Appleloosa Runaway Train! Ooh, Neighagara Falls Barrel Flume?!"

"Mm-mm," Fluttershy replies, shaking her head. Then points to the location with a smile.

But Fluttershy scaredly screams. Turns out the ride Fluttershy suggests is a small kiddie coaster. What's more, Fluttershy is scared while Rainbow is rather board.

Fluttershy happily says seeing the kids having fun, "Oh, these kids are so brave."

"Ugh," Rainbow groans putting her hand on her face.

Meanwhile, Applejack decides to check to see how Rarity is doing with the show. Applejack and Rarity walk together as they look around to see the employees are at work. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata decide to check things out themselves.

"Applejack, this parade is a living, breathing dance of light and sound!" Rarity happily says.

Just then, three employees come over with clothes, and Rarity points out, "Love it, lock it, stitch it."

Then more comes with other type of clothes.

Rarity says "Beautiful, perfect, I just threw up, love it."

"Now hurry up! I need these done yesterday!" Rarity holler.

"Wow! Those people are as busy as worker bees or something," sonata comments.

"Sounds like a handful," Aria replies.

"Well, it's a parade, Aria. Of course, it's going to be busy, and with short amount of time left," Adagio says.

Applejack turns to Rarity and says, "You were born for this, Rarity. You too Adagio. Anythin' I can do to help?"

"Play a great show tonight?" Rarity happily says,

But then notices something wrong, "Excuse me! I know I am not seeing a lapped zipper on that faux fur!"

The others look to see a mascot that is dressed like… Adagio in her siren form.

Adagio groans as she puts her hand on her face, knowing that this is kind of humiliating.

"A lapped zipper is simply a stuck zipper waiting to happen! Ugh!" Rarity sternly says.

She turns to Applejack, and says, "This is what I'm up against."

Then she walks ahead.

"Is that mascot supposed to like the siren you Adagio?" Sonata asks.

"Yes. This is so embarrassing," Adagio groans.

"Well yeah, they totally got your color wrong," Aria replies.

Adagio and Sonata firmly stare at Aria

Applejack calmly asks, "So, uh... wanna take a break and go get a caramel apple?"

"I'd love to, darling, but I am a tad super-insanely busy. Heh," Rarity answers, helping the employees with the decisions.

"Of course. I-I just thought…" Applejack is about to say.

But changes her mind, and sadly says, "Uh, never mind. You're right. I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade,"

"Rain?! I didn't plan for rain!" Rarity says in a panic.

Then shouts to the assistants, "Get me one hundred ponchos, stat!"

Adagio goes to Rarity, and says, "Applejack didn't mean actual rain. She is just saying that she doesn't want to get in the way."

"Okay. thank goodness you're here," Rarity calmly replies.

"Glad I can help," Adagio replies.

She turns to the others, "You all can head out to get some snacks without us. Rarity and I are going to be here for a while. And can you get us something to eat. We can really use a bite to eat right about now."

Then both of the girls leave to continue with their work.

Aria turns to the others, "Does anyone get the feeling like Rarity is going to snap in the next minute."

Both of the girls nod their heads in reply

In the park, Sun and Wire Wolf are looking around to see what kind of ride they want to go on.

"Wow! This place has so many different rides and attractions. It's making it hard to decide where to go on," Sun says.

"Yeah," Wire Wolf says looking at the park.

Then he says, "You know, I don't remember going to a theme park before. But I felt like I should."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll regain your memories. Until then, let's try to have some fun," Sun says with smile.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Sun! Wire Wolf! Over here!"

They both turn to see Vignette walking towards them.

"Hi Vignette, how are things going?" Sun asks.

"Things are going great. I can't wait for the light parade for tonight," Vignette answers with a smile.

Then she asks, "So what are you doing?"

"Wire Wolf and I are having trouble where to go to for a ride," Sun answers.

Vignette looks at Sun and then to Wire Wolf, with a smug look she asks, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, um, you could say that. I mean he's my friend who is a boy, but we're not actually dating or anything," Sun says with her cheeks blush.

Suddenly, Vignette has an idea, "You know, you and Wire Wolf should definitely go to the Hearts and Hooves Tunnel of love. It's where lovers go together to have a wonderful time with each other."

Sun and Wire Wolf blush to hear it.

Then Vignette goes to Wire Wolf, and says, "As you probably heard, I have a special policy, B.Y.B.B. And I just come up with a great idea for you. How about you dressed like break dancer. Having a cap wear backwards, wearing baggy pants, and sneakers, and jacket…"

"Uh no thanks. I think I like my look the way it is," Wire Wolf interrupts.

"Aww, but why not?" Vignette asks.

"Break dancing is so not me. And as long as Sun and my other friends like me the way I am, that all that matters," Wire Wolf answers.

Then he asks, "But we'll check out this tunnel, where is it?"

"It's right by Nightmare Moon's Haunted house," Vignette answers.

"Okay. See you later," Sun says.

Then Sun and Wire Wolf walk off to go find the ride. Vignette is leaving a scowl look at her face to see that her idea for Wire Wolf has been declined by the boy himself.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy are on the roller coaster. As they ride the cars up the steep tracks, Fluttershy is so scared that she is making expression of frown, sadness, and fright.

"I'm proud of you. You know that? You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid," Rainbow says with confidence.

Rainbow looks over the car to see the view from above, "I mean, look, a four-hundred-foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew?"

Rainbow ends up getting spooked and puts her head back to where the seat is.

"You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks starting to get nervous. Fluttershy is having her eyes closed to even care.

A seagull flies by squawking as the cars are going higher.

Rainbow being to panic, "Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, 'Stop the ride! I want to get off! That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it? Stop the ride! Seriously! Please, somebody stop the ride!"

As the cars are going over the hill, Rainbow screams in agony, "STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE!"

But it's too late, the cars are going down to the ride.

The next moment, the ride stops at the station, and everyone gets off. Fluttershy is very happy to go on the ride. Rainbow ends up getting help off it. As they walk out, Rainbow legs wobble like jelly.

"That was actually kind of... fun," Fluttershy replies with a giggle.

Totally! That's why I didn't want to get off! I was just saying what you would've said," Rainbow says.

She nervously laughs, and says, "That's all."

Fluttershy can tell that Rainbow is not being honest, but smiles and says, "You were very brave."

"Heh. You, too... by the way," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow continues to walk, but falls over with a loud thud to the ground. Fluttershy giggles in reply. Just then, Fluttershy hears her phone vibrating and looks to see who it is. When she looks at the message, she is kind of confused about it.

Sun and Wire Wolf are able to find the Hearts and Hooves Tunnel of Love. the ride is a river ride where the boats look like hearts. Many of the people who are going in are couples going out together.

"There are so many people going on this ride," Wire Wolf says.

"Yeah. And most of them are actually married couples or dates," Sun replies.

Wire Wolf blushes, "Do you think this could be a date. I mean, in our case."

"I guess you can call it that," Sun says with her cheeks blush.

The two blushes and turn their heads away from each other. When the boat arrives. Wire Wolf help Sun into the boat. Then the heart shape boat begins to move down the river. Among the couples is Cranky Doodle and Matilda. They're planning on getting on the ride too.

Cranky sighs with a smile, and says, "Young love!"

"I know," Matilda says.

The two become close together and have their arm wrap around each other.

Applejack, Aria, and Sonata are looking around the park to find some stands. While Applejack is looking to the caramel apple stand, Aria and Sonata are looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Apples! Caramel apples over here! We've got red and green and everything in between!"

The three girls walk to see Micro Chips is working at the caramel apple stand.

"Micro Chips?" Applejack questions.

Miro presents the apple, "Caramel apple?

"Uh, Applejack. You're who they hired to be the caramel apple... girl?" Applejack questions.

Aria rolls her eyes, "More like caramel apple boy."

"Vignette said she wanted cool nerd chic. I'd say she found it. Wouldn't you?" Micro says.

Microchips dip the apple on a stick into the caramel. When he tries to pull it out, it ends up getting stuck. Microchips is able to get it out, but ends up getting another caramel apple on his shirt, then another. The three girls watch to see the crashing noise.

Aria whispers to Applejack, "I think you're the better choice for the job than him."

Soon, Micro Chips is covered in caramel and caramel apples.

Micro coughs, and sheepishly asks, "Do you by any chance have a knife or samurai sword or several tiny but very sharp nail clippers?"

The three shake their heads in reply. As they watch the sticky situation, Vignette and Fluttershy walking together right past them, and to one of the attractions with candy canes, cake and other sweets in large size.

Vignette begins to say, "I know what you're thinking. 'But, Vignette, how can I ever thank you for coming up with such a brilliant idea for the parade?'"

"I don't understand. You want me to pretend I'm someone else tonight?" Fluttershy questions, looking confused.

Vignette explains with a hipe tone, Everyone in the band has a new role. It's part of my BOLD, NEW VISION! All caps, Helvetica, sixty-five. 'Fluttershy: Bad Girl.' Spiked hair, ripped tights. I've already commissioned an A-list graffiti/sneaker artist to tag up a custom guitar. How do you feel about skulls? B.Y.B.B."

Fluttershy is rather shocked to hear what Vignette wants her to be.

Fluttershy shyly says, "Uh, maybe I, um... shouldn't do it. At all."

At first Vignette doesn't say a word. She looks at her phone and has an idea.

Vignette walks to Fluttershy, and says, "You're right. If collab-ing isn't your thing, that's your life decision to make. But I just thought of a way for us both to get exactly what we want."

"You did?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

"Of course! Getting what I want is what I do best, sweetie," Vignette says.

She then has her phone in front of her, and says, "Now say 'cheese!'"

Vignette presses the button on her phone, and digitized Fluttershy. Then sucks her into her cell phone.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. You'll thank me later," Vignette says, putting her phone away. Then leaves.

Fluttershy finds herself trapped in a white void.

Fluttershy questions as she looks around, "Um, excuse me? Vignette? Where am I?"

Fluttershy looks around, and noticed the salad on the ground.

She sits next to the bowl, and asks, And do you mind if I eat this salad? I'm feeling stressed."

Fluttershy is starting to get scared to see that she has no idea where she is. What's more, no one has no idea where she is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stress and Games

At the game section of the park, Falling Star and Twilight Sparkle are looking around to see what they want to play. Among the gaming booths is a ring toss where Flim and Flam are at.

Flim calls out, "Step right up! Don't be shy!"

"You like prizes? We got prizes!" Flam adds.

Curious, Twilight walks to the booth to see what it is.

Then Flim says, "Toss this ring onto any one of these bottles! Easiest game in the park!" as he toss a ring on to one of the bottles.

Twilight seems interested in the game, "Wow! This game does look easy!"

Flim and Flam smiles to see Twilight wanting to play the game.

"Would ya lookee here? Somebody who knows a thing or two about a thing or two!" Flim happily says.

Twilight reaches into her pocket to bring out tickets

Falling Star sighs, and says to Twilight, "Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in. These games are rigged."

Flim dramatically says, "Slanderous!"

"Libelous!" Flam adds.

But Twilight says, Do you know what's not rigged? The laws of physics. Assuming no air resistance and a vertical displacement of zero, horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity."

"In other words, you think you can win a prize," Falling Star suspects rolling her eyes.

"Yep," Twilight answers.

Twilight walks to the booth and hands the men the tickets. Then they give her the ring. Twilight holds the ring in front of her and position the ring to where she wants to throw. Once she knows where the ring to show, she throws it. The ring is tossed to one of the jaws and spins around the rim.

Flim surprisingly says, "Oh, the suspense!"

"The drama!" Flam adds.

"I can't watch!" Flim surprisingly says, covering his eyes.

And then Flam screams, "Hold me!"

The ring begins to slow down, and about to come to a stop, but the ring pops right out.

"Errgh!" Twilight grunts in defeat.

Falling Star puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder, and says, "You were pretty close, though. Maybe we should try one more time?"

She then brings out her tickets. Flim and Flam are interested to see the two girls are going to play.

Walking back to the warehouse of the parade, Applejack, Aria, and Sonata are bringing out food drinks for themselves and for Rarity and Adagio. They both walk inside to see the two girls are working with the cowboy float.

Rarity is finishing working on the touching on the cowboy's outfit.

"Finished!" Rarity happily says in relief.

She brings out the plug, and happily shouts, "Let there be light!"

Rarity plugs in, and the lights on the cowboy outfit lights up.

Rarity sighs in relief, "Maybe tonight won't be a disaster after all."

Suddenly, the clothes' lights short out. Rarity is in shock with her pupils small. Then she shows a weak smile and twitches her eyes.

With a calm tone, Rarity says, "Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment?"

She then walks away as the cowboy is fanning out the smoke from the costume.

Once she reaches to the pile of clothes, she lands on it, and screams, "Of all the outlandish circumstances in the universe, why are all the wretched things happening to me?!"

Adagio walks to Rarity to see her having a tantrum. Applejack, Aria, and Sonata saw them, and walk over to the two with a smile

Applejack happily asks, "Hey, Rarity. How's…"

But Rarity panics and screams like she is going to snap, "I wasn't having a meltdown! Who said I was having a meltdown?! I am not having a meltdown!"

The four look at Rarity with a surprised expression.

Sonata nervously asks, "So, uh, how is the float doing?"

"We just finished it. We just need to get your costumes ready for tonight," Adagio answers with a concern tone.

Then Applejack calmly asks Rarity, "Have you seen Fluttershy? See, she went wanderin' off with Vignette and then just disappeared."

"Are you honestly asking me this right now?" Rarity asks, looking stressed.

"Well, we were wondering if you have seen her. We asked Vignette, but all she did is types on her phone, and bluntly answers no," Aria replies.

"And it's not like we don't trust Vignette, is that what you're thinkin'" Applejack adds.

Rarity says."We're in a giant fun park with fifty thousand people. 'Course you can't find her."

She gasp, and says, "Fifty thousand people!"

Then gasp again, "All looking at my costumes!"

"Uh Rarity, are you sure you or Adagio haven't seen Sonata around," Sonata asks, looking confused.

But Rarity quietly says in fright, "That's a hundred thousand individual eyeballs, girls."

The four girls blink their eyes with confused looks on their faces.

Adagio answers, "Honestly, Rarity and I haven't seen Fluttershy either. I don't think she even came here."

"Thanks Adagio. At least someone is concern about our friends," Adagio says firmly staring at Rarity.

Then Rarity screams, "Somebody get me a bigger pile of clothes to scream into!"

Two employees brings more clothes making a bigger pile then leaves. Rarity lays her front body at front and screams into the clothes. That cause the others look at her with disturbed looks.

"It's official. Rarity has totally lost it," Aria says.

"Yeah. She acts like she got a really bad hair day," Sonata agrees.

"I know. I never seen Rarity this stressed before," Adagio adds.

"But she doesn't seem all that concern about Fluttershy," Adagio says.

Then mutters, "She seems to be fine with Vignette."

"Uh Applejack, are you feeling alright? You've been acting very strange since you saw me, Sun and I with Vignette in the park," Adagio asks.

"It's nothin'. I'll go find Fluttershy my self," Applejack says with a serious and angry look on her face. Then marches off.

The Dazzlings look at Applejack with confused look in their faces.

Aria turns to Adagio, "Honestly Adagio, I think Applejack has a problem with Vignette. And to be honest, something about her has me bugged."

"How so?" Adagio asks, arching her eyebrow.

"She's one of those types who is so caught up in the media world than the real world. She's like Sonata with her tacos," Aria answers.

"I do admit. She does seem nice, but she seems to be only interested with our following. She doesn't talk to us much, and won't listen to us. In fact, I'm not even sure if she likes us," Sonata explains.

Adagio thinks about it, "Hmm, that does seem strange. But I'm sure if you give Vignette another chance, I'm sure she'll brighten up to you guys."

Aria and Sonata look at each other. Then turn back to their sister.

Aria sighs, "Alright, but just one chance."

"Okay," Sonata replies.

At the gaming area, Falling Star and Twilight are still trying to get a ring on the bottle. Falling Star throws the ring to the bottle, and it lands… but jumps out.

Frustrated, Falling Star screams, "Come on!"

Then slams her face on the stand. Twilight groans and take notes on how to beat the game. Flim and Flam takes the pile of tickets from the table and puts them inside the booth.

Falling Star lifts her head up with a glare of frustration, "All right! What's next? What are we doing? How are we going to win this?!"

After writing her notices, and with a grin explains while showing the notices to everyone, "Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag! This gal! Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag, and veering initial velocities. Well, guess what. I didn't!"

"What she said!" Falling Star quickly adds.

Flim and Flam kind of don't understand all that talk

Flim says, "You know what they say…"

"Hundredth time's the charm," Flam adds.

After paying the tickets, Twilight adjust Falling Star possession to where it needs to go. Falling Star prepares herself to throw it to the bottle.

But Applejack comes over, and happily shouts, "Howdy, y'all!"

That cause Falling Star to lose her aim, and throws it somewhere else. First it hits the bell on the strength bell. Then hits a stuffed animal. Finally, it hits an ice cream sundae, and covers a little boy with it.

Both girls turns around, and angrily schools."Applejack!"

Applejack leans back a little, and apologize, "Oh. Sorry."

Then asks, Have you seen Fluttershy? Nobody's seen her all afternoon. Her phone's goin' straight to voicemail. I keep thinkin' somethin' real bad mighta happened.

Falling Star chuckles, and says, "Lighten up, Applejack. There's not always a villain with Equestrian magic out to get us."

Twilight writes a quick note in her notebook, and asks, "On a side note, do you have tickets we could borrow? Kinda used 'em all."

Applejack rolls her eyes, and gives them her tickets. Falling Star grabs them, and rings them over a bit.

She mutters in a serious tone, "I don't like to lose."

At the roller coaster, Rainbow is still nervous about getting back on. She turns to see Applejack walking towards her.

Rainbow says in a nervous tone, "Applejack! Hey! I was just about to ride this thing for, like, the tenth time already!"

A little girls fake coughs, knowing that is not true.

Rainbow shushes her, "Shhh! Nothin' outta you!"

"Uh, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, she was with me, super scared of this ride, but I think she went off with Vignette," Rainbow answers as she lies about the roller coaster experience.

"Okay. Thanks," Applejack replies, then leaves the scene.

As Applejack leaves, Rainbow calls out, "If you see her, tell her she still owes me a rollercoaster ride!"

She then looks around with a fright.

Applejack then arrives at the bumper car ride. She looks over the map, and wonders where else she can look for Fluttershy.

Suddenly one one whistle, and a familiar hand pulls down the map to reveal Pinkie's face.

Pinkie screams, "No frowning allowed! Hmmm…"

Applejack looks to see Pinkie is wearing a weird looking outfits that is covered in dirt and old food.

"As Fun Inspector, I'm a little concerned about what I'm seeing here," Pinkie says, throwing the map away.

Confused, Applejack asks, "Pinkie Pie? Don't tell me you're workin' for the park now, too."

Pinkie laughs, and explains, "No, silly! Fun Inspectors are freelance! And don't get paid! And totally made up by me earlier today when I saw a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and I said to myself, 'Pinkie Pie, this place isn't as fun as it could be!'"

Then she says, showing off her outfit, "Do you like the uniform? I made it out of things I found in the trash, but you can't even tell!"

Pinkie takes the lollipop that is sticking from her shirt, and about to eat it.

Apple just is disgusted to see Pinkie about to eat the lollipop, "Geh, uhhh…"

She takes the lollipop away, and asks, "So, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

"Nope. But I have seen my Deputy Fun Inspector!" Pinkie answers, and puts a pink pin with a star on it attached to a ribbon on Applejack.

She gives Applejack a hug, and happily says, "Ta-da! Now you have all access to the entire park, Deputy Fun Inspector!"

Pinkie grabs a piece of candy from her hair and licks it. Applejack is kind of disgusted by it.

At the Hearts and Hooves Tunnel of Love, Sun and Wire Wolf walk out of the ride with smiles on their faces.

"That was a really nice ride," Sun complements.

"Yeah. It was relaxing, and… I'm glad I get to be with you," Wire Wolf says.

Sun blushes, "And I too, Wire Wolf."

The two give each other a hug.

Applejack walks to see the two brining their romantic relationship up a little.

Applejack walks to the two, and asks, "Hey you two, how was your ride?"

"It was nice," Sun answers with her cheeks blush.

"The ride sure have some nice music, and robot people falling in love," Wire Wolf adds.

"Glad to see you two are having a good time, but I can't find Fluttershy. Have you seen her?" Applejack asks.

"Sorry Applejack, we just got off the ride so we haven't seen her," Sun answers.

"Have you asked the others?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Falling Star and Twilight are too busy playing a ring toss game. Adagio and Rarity are too busy working. Rainbow is busy riding a roller coaster. And Pinkie is being a Fun Inspector, and apparently made me her deputy," Applejack answers.

Sun giggles, "That's Pinkie Pie."

Then she asks, "Have you asked Vignette?"

"Aria and Sonata asked, but she is pretty useless. She kept calling away on her phone, and barely look at us," Applejack answers, sounding annoyed.

Then mutters, "Don't know what Rarity sees in that girl."

"Applejack, are you alright? You look upset," Sun asks.

"No! I'm just fine," Applejack angrily stomps off with a scowl look on her face.

Close to the swings ride, Aria and Sonata are looking for Fluttershy. So far, they have not seen her at all.

"Where is she?" Sonata asks.

"I have no clue," Aria answers.

"Hi girls," A familiar voice says.

The two sisters look to see Vignette walking towards her.

"Hi Vignette," Sonata happily waves.

"Hey," Aria mutters.

Vignette happily says, "I was just looking for you. I just come up with a way for you to B.Y.B.B, Be Yourself But Better. I picture Aria as a cute girl. You will get to wear a frilly skirt, an adorable blouse, slip on shoes, white tights, and wearing pink ribbons on your pigtails. As for Sonata, she will be a gothic girl. Wearing a black dress with white laces, frills on the dress and laces, striped stockings with mary janes, and a borrett."

Aria and Sonata look at Vignette with disturbed and confused expressions on her face.

"Uh, I… I don't like to be goth," Sonata replies.

Aria angrily glares at Vignette, "And I so do not want to wear ribbons on my hair. How old do you think I am, five years old."

"Fine. you girls can be yourself, or whatever you like. I just want to take a picture of you two," Vignette says, doesn't seem pleased.

She holds out the phone, and says, "Say 'cheese'"

Before the girls can respond, Vignette presses the button on her phone, and digitalized the two sisters into her phone.

Aria and Sonata find themselves in some kind of white void.

"What just happen?" Sonata asks in shock.

"I think that rotten social media star trapped us in her phone," Aria angrily answers.

"Aria? Sonata?" A familiar shy voice questions.

The two girls turn to see Fluttershy who is in the void with them, and a bowl of salad.

"Fluttershy, we found you?" Sonata happily cheers.

"Yeah. Except we're trapped in here," Aria sternly replies.

"Seems like it," Fluttershy worriedly replies.

"But how?" Sonata asks.

"Her phone must have Equestrian Magic, and who knows what she can use with it," Aria answers.

"I don't want to know what it can do, but I'm sure that it's going to be really bad. And since we're trapped in here," Fluttershy scaredly adds.

Sonata looks at the salad, and asks, "Are you going to eat that? I could really use a stress salad right now."

Aria facepalm her face in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Apple and a Wolf's Suspicion

Still at the ring toss, Falling Star and Twilight are still trying to win the prize. They toss so many rings at the bottles, but none are able to get into the ring

Unenthusiastic, Flim says, "Ugh. Wow."

"So close," Flam adds, feeling the same way.

Twilight and Falling Star groan and have their back lean against the stand as she sit on the ground

"I can't feel my fingers anymore," Falling Star, as she looks at her fingers all bandaged up.

Twilight flips over the page to see her notes.

"It all looks the same! Is this real life? How long have we been here?" Twilight says, feeling so defeated.

Seeing the two girls warning each other out, they decide to give them a break. They bring the giant stuffed parakeet to them

"Um, hey, listen, lady," Flim says

Then Flam calmly says, "Uh, how about you just take a parakeet and go home?"

"It's not about the parakeet!" Falling Star screams in anger, and Waco the toy away.

The toy parakeet lands in the little boys hands

The boy happily says, "Awwww," to his new toy.

Falling Star grits her teeth, and grabs the ring to throw it again.

But Twilight stops her, and calmly says, "You said it yourself. It's rigged. How about we get some ice cream?"

Falling Star sighs, and says, "You're right. Why didn't I listen to myself? We never even had a chance."

Before the girls can leave, someone calls out, "Twilight! Falling Star! Over here!"

Both of the girls turn to see Sun and Wire Wolf walking towards them.

"Uh, hi Sun," Twilight tiredly says.

"Hi Wire Wolf," Falling Star adds, feeling tired.

Noticing the tired expression, Sun asks, "Are you guys… Alright?"

"We tried to win a prize from this game, but no matter how much we calculate, we just… Can't… Seem… To… Win!" Falling Star explains, showing off her frustration.

"Yeah. You two do look a little stressed," Sun replies in concern.

"You don't like to lose, don't you?" Wire Wolf asks.

"No I do not," Falling Star answers with fire in her eyes.

Sun looks at her phone, "Well, we should start heading back to the building. Rarity and Adagio said that it's time for us to practice our music before the show."

"Um sure. But we like to get some ice cream first," Twilight replies.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Of course."

Then Wire Wolf asks, "Mind if I have a go at the ring toss?"

"Why not. This game is rigged anyway," Falling Star answers.

Falling Star passes the ring to Wire Wolf.

Wire Wolf turns to the girls, and says, "I'll make it quick."

Wire Wolf tosses the ring to the bottle, and lands on the rim of the bottle. What's surprising is that the ring has stayed in the bottle this time.

Film shouts, "We have a WINNER!"

"No Way!" Falling Star exclaims in shock.

Flam hands the stuffed parakeet to Wire Wolf, "And here's your prize!"

"Thanks. I think Sugar Plum will love the parakeet," Wire Wolf says, taking the stuffed bird.

"Well, would you look at that brother," Flim says.

Then Flam shouts, "Winner every time!"

Hearing that, many people come to the stand to play the game. Falling Star and Twilight jaw go down in shock. Then falls on the floor with their eyes closed.

Seeing this, Sun kneel down to the girl, "Falling Star? Twilight? Are you both okay? Guys? Guys?"

Sitting on the bench by herself, Applejack has been down a little. She is worried about Fluttershy, and is having trouble about her suspicions towards Vignette.

Applejack asks herself, "...Or maybe I want her to be my prime suspect because she's Rarity's new best friend at the park. Am I goin' crazy over a whole lot o' nothin'?"

Suddenly, she hears someone shouting, "What's that badge ya got there?!"

Applejack quickly turns her head to see a security guard standing in front of her

Applejack being to get scared, and stammers, "I, uh… Y-Y-You see, it-it's just…"

Before she can continue, the guard says, "It's a crime to fake security badges, you know. I'm a fake cop, but I can send ya to real jail!"

"Uh, if you'll just let me explain. I'm lookin' for my friend, and…" Applejack explains as she hands the guard her badge.

But the guard interrupts, "Shhh! Hands on your head! No sudden moves! Got that?"

Applejack puts on her head, and not move a muscle. The guard then looks a the badge Applejack has.

But he becomes excited, "Huh! Why didn't ya tell me you were a Deputy Fun Inspector?!"

Applejack looks at the guard with a confused look on her face.

The security guard leads Applejack to the security room, and opens the door.

"I am so sorry about that, ma'am. Uh, here's my workstation. It hasn't been fun-inspected in years," The guard says.

Applejack shakes her head, and says, "I'm tryin' to tell you my friend made this badge. It ain't real."

Oh. An undercover Fun Inspector. I get it. Anyway, have fun "not inspecting" my workstation," The guard act.

He winks his eye as he says. "Wink, wink."

Then walks past her to the door.

Annoyed by this, Applejack says, "How many times do I have to say it?"

But the security guard closes the door. Applejack is feeling ignored today, but decides to focus on finding Fluttershy. She looks over the security camera to see if she can find Fluttershy. But something else catches her attention. She can see Rainbow and Vignette walking together.

At the very location, Vignette and Rainbow are having a discussion

"Rarity told me you're the coolest, smartest friend who knows what's the opposite of down. What's up!" Vignette says.

"Heh. True," Rainbow agrees.

Then Vignette says to Rainbow, "I have a bold new vision for the Rainbooms that you are going to love!"

Rainbow looks at her with. Confuse

"The Throwbacks! Capital T, #TBT, Throwback Today. Or for short, T.C.T.H.T.B.T.[T.B.T.], pronounced "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta"! You are going to represent the touchstones of cool throughout the ages!"

"I like it so far, and I assume I'll like what you say next," Rainbow replies, interested by Vignette's idea

Vignette continues, "'Rainbow Dash: '50s Sockhop Sweetheart!' Poodle skirt, adorable blonde hair. How do you feel about shaving your head? I only ask 'cause you'll definitely have to do it for the wig."

Rainbow is anything but interested about the new look, especially having her shave her head.

"Uhhh... there is no way anyone is shaving my head." Rainbow says.

Vignette is not pleased that Rainbow is not taking her suggestion,

Then she says, "B.Y.B.B."

"B.I.A.A.T.B. But I already am the best," Rainbow replies.

Vignette is still not willing to let this go.

So she says, "Well, if you insist on just, ugh, being yourself or whatever, then at least let me take a picture of the real you."

Vignette uses her enchanted phone to take a picture of Rainbow and sucks her into the phone. She is unaware that Applejack has been watching from the security system

Applejack gasp in shock, "Is Vignette zappin' my friends with a magical phone?!"

She slams her fist on the table, and says, "I knew she was up to somethin'! Just wasn't expectin' somethin' so magic and evil. She makes 'em disappear, but where do they go?"

The next moment, Rainbow finds herself digitized into a white space. She looks to see Fluttershy, Aria, and Sonata sitting by a bowl of salad.

Aria suspects, "Let me guys, Vignette got you too?"

"That depends, are we really trapped in a magical cellphone?" Rainbow replies.

The three nod their heads in reply.

"Typical," Rainbow bluntly replies.

Then she asks, "Is anyone going to eat that stress salad."

In the building where the floats are, Sun and the others arrive to see Rarity hard at work. Since Rarity is busy, Adagio has to bring the girls to the float. Everyone are amazed to see the float that Rarity and Adagio have designed. The float is like clouds, and there are rainbows that represents the girls colors. On the sides are their emblems.

"It looks amazing," Twilight says.

"Yeah. And it got all of our colors," Falling Star adds.

"You and Rarity did a great job," Pinkie happily says.

Then Adagio says, "It is great. I say Rarity and I did a fantastic job on it. We even got our emblems to light up."

"That's actually kind of cool," Wire Wolf replies.

Adagio looks around, and notices some people are missing, "Where's Aria and Sonata… And where's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?"

"We don't know?" Twilight asks.

"We looked all over," Wire Wolf adds.

"We even tried calling their phones, but they went straight to voicemail," Pinkie adds.

Adagio takes out her phone, "That's strange, I tried calling them yourselves and they didn't answer. Sonata I get because she has a habit of leaving her phone on mute. But Aria, she always answer my phone or at least a text."

"That is so strange. I wonder if Applejack has an idea about what happen," Falling Star says, thinking about the situation.

"I guess so. Applejack has been looking for Fluttershy for a while, and none of have seen her. And now, Aria, Sonata, and Rainbow Dash have gone missing. I'm starting to think that Applejack is right, and something might have happened to them. The question is… what?" Sun says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Until then, we'll start getting things ready for the parade try to keep an eye for them," Adagio says.

"And Vignette," Wire Wolf adds.

The others look at Wire Wolf with confused looks.

Wire Wolf explains, "I just remember seeing Vignette with Aria and Sonata sometime after Applejack talk to me and Sun. I look to notice Falling Star and Twilight playing the booth. But when I look back, Vignette was still there and the girls were gone. Not only that, I saw Vignette and Rainbow walking close to this building outside. But after having my head turned, Rainbow was gone and Vignette was still around."

"Uh, what are you saying?" Twilight asks.

"Call me crazy, but is it possible Vignette is the reason why they're gone," Wire Wolf wonders.

Sun bluntly says, "You're crazy."

"Look, it doesn't hit me until now, but Vignette has been acting strange since we got here. Not to mention she didn't seem pleased at me for not following her B.Y.B.B. She's hiding something," Wire Wolf explains.

Sun begins to think about this, "Hmm, maybe this is a coincidence, but I did notice her not being happy about you denying her new image for you. And you say Vignette was with the others and only they disappear. The question is, if Vignette is responsible for this… then how she do it?"

"That's something we need to find out," Falling Star adds.

Suddenly, Rarity walks up to them, "Girls, and Wire Wolf of course. The parade will begin in an hour and we need to have a soundcheck before getting on. Sun, Adagio and I have finished your dress, and we really want you to try it on."

"Sure," Sun happily replies.

Vignette walks over, and says, "Good, your costume is in the sewing room. And I'll have someone to bring some make up for you to wear."

"No need. I'll take care of her make up, and help with her dress," Adagio says.

"Okay. Now I need you all to stay on the float while I help get everything else ready," Rarity says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply.

Then Wire Wolf asks, "What about me?"

"You can stay with the others until the parade about ready to start," Rarity says.

"Sure," Wire Wolf replies.

Rarity runs off to check on the other floats to see if they're ready for the show. Vignette leaves the scene as well. Wire Wolf and the others are starting to grow concern about the social media star. Of course, Rarity seems to like Vignette a lot, it will be hard to tell her about their doubts about her. They decide to wait, and see if what the suspicions are true.

As the others get on the float, Rarity is hard at work to get the costume designs done for the parade in time.

"One hour until wheels up, everyone! The light parade waits for no one! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!" Rarity calls out to the employes who are running around. Rarity also signs a signature, and clap her hands.  
"Big night tonight, Rare. Perhaps the biggest of all time. Definitely the biggest of your life. I'm excited for you," Vignette happily says.  
"You're not worried? Not that I'm worried. Unless you're worried, in which case, I'm very, very worried!" Rarity says, acting like there is nothing to worry about  
"There's no room for self-doubt. You've gotta get rid of it faster than a pleated cargo skort," Vignette says.

The two shiver in reply about the cargo skort comment.  
"So I love everything you've done here. One thought – do we want the costumes to have lights on them? You've got time. I think we should start from scratch," Vignette says, looking at the dress  
"Huh?" Rarity reacts, and comes to a stand still  
"B-T-Dubs, every amazing fashion vlogger and SnapGab celeb's gonna be here tonight! No presh," Vignette says, and ruffles Rarity's hair a bit.

Then leaves the scene  
Rarity begins to shake and quietly says in fright, "Really? 'Cause I'm feeling presh."

Then notices something, and angrily says, "Why am I seeing neon pink and yellow on that dragon's tail?! Is this a beast of legend or a safety vest?!"

In the sewing room, Adagio is helping Sun adjust to her dress and putting on some makeup.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sun replies.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Adagio says.

"I hope so. I think this whole parade thing is putting a lot of pressure on Rarity, and our friends have gone missing. I wonder if Applejack and Wire Wolf are right about this," Sun says.

Adagio thinks about it as she apply the makeup, "I know what you mean. My sisters and the others are missing. I asked Vignette about it, and she doesn't seem to… think anything's wrong. And Rarity… I'm starting to think this whole parade thing is going to her head."

"I feel the same way too. Also, I think Applejack is really jealous about Rarity liking Vignette. She's been a sour apple about her like all day," Adagio says.

"Yeah. And from the looks of it, she doesn't want to admit it," Sun adds.

Sun sighs in sadness, "This parade is supposed to be fun, but my friends are missing, Rarity is pressured, Applejack is upset, and now… I'm worried that Vignette is responsible for the others disappearances."

"The question is: how is she able to pulls this off? And why? Does Vignette have some kind of magic that we weren't aware of. Cause I didn't sense any magic around her," Adagio explains.

"Me too. Which is strange because, I have been able to sense magic, but I can't seem to figure out where it's coming from," Sun adds.

After applying the makeup, Adagio happily says, "There, you're all finish."

Adagio puts the makeup away, and brings out the mirror.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "Sun! Adagio!"

Just then, Wire Wolf burst into the room as he explains, "We got a problem. Vignette is…"

Before he can continue, he can see Sun in her princess outfit. Sun is wearing a red gown that has orange and yellow flames on the right side. The sleeve are down from the shoulders, and has long sleeves. There is a lace around the waist, and in front if Sun's emblem. Her hair is in a bun with a small ponytail sticking out from the middle. She is wearing a gold tiara with red gems on it, and wearing red slip on shoes.

Wire Wolf begins to blush to see Sun in her dress.

"So what do you think?" Sun asks.

"Uh," Wire Wolf replies in a stand still.

Adagio chuckles, "I think he likes it."

Wire Wolf shakes his head, and says, "We got a problem."

"A problem?" Sun questions.

"Applejack came by saying Vignette phone is magic, and pixelated the others. Rarity didn't believe her and those two got into an argument. And the worst part is, Applejack is telling the truth. She used her phone to suck, Rainbow, Aria, Sonata, and fluttershy into her phone. She did the same thing to Falling Star, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie just now. I was able to slip away while she wasn't looking," Wire Wolf explains.

"What?!" Sun and Adagio explain in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Selfie of the Beholder

On the Rainbooms' Float, the employees are measuring the others outfits for the show. Rarity walks over to see how everyone is doing. She can see that three out of the eleven members are here. She knows Adagio is helping Sun with her dress. She looks at the base to see Applejack is not here.

Rarity sighs, and says, "I suppose Applejack has better things to do than final fittings and sound check!"

"Don't be mad at her. She's still out trying to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who aren't here either, by the way," Falling Star says.

"Let's not forget Aria and Sonata. They're not here either." Twilight adds.

But Rarity angry yells, "Do not tell me who to be annoyed with!"

The girls flinch a bit to see Rarity getting stressed.

Pinkie jumps down from the float to Rarity, and says, "I know you're stressed, Rarity, but I'm sure you've got something totally amazing up your sleeve!"

She then looks at Rarity's arms to find sleeves, "You did remember to wear sleeves with amazing things up them, right?"

Rarity shows a blunt look on her face.

Suddenly, they hear a female wester accent screaming, "Stop!"

The employees gasp and look to see Applejack.

Realizing her mistake, Applejack says, "Oh! Uh, not everybody stop. I just meant my friends. Y'all keep doin' what you're doin'. Sewin' up them, uh, clothes."

Applejack then walk toward the others to tell them what she has seen.

Rarity asks in stress, "Where have you been?!"

"Nobody go anywhere with Vignette, understand?" Applejack says.

Vignette looks to see Applejack from the room, and closes the window.

Everyone answer no or not sure. They are confused about it.

Vignette can see that Applejack is aware of what she is doing. She then notices Rarity's phone on the charger and gives her an idea.

"You can explain yourself after the parade. I'm sure…" Rarity begins to say.

But Applejack says, "No, Rarity. Vignette is evil!"

Hearing the door close, the girls and Wire Wolf look to see Vignette has step out of the room

Upside down, Pinkie loudly whispers, "Applejack, she can hear you!"

Applejack walks to Vignette, and says, "She's done somethin' to Fluttershy. And I saw her from the security office when she made Rainbow Dash disappear with her phone! Ten eggs in a chicken coop says it's Equestrian magic."

"Oh, honey, delusional isn't your color. You're an autumn," vignette says, messing with Applejack's hair.

"If you're so innocent, then how do you explain this?!" Applejack angrily says, and takes the phone from Vignette's hand.

"Say goodbye to your mannequin thingy!" Applejack says, pointing to the dress.

She press the button, but it only takes the picture.

"Uh, hang on. Watch it... disappear!" Applejack says, and tries again.

But the phone takes another picture.

"Uh, I think I hashgabbed my SnapTag or all in the... Ugh. I can't figure out these new, fandangled apps. Ugh. I sound just like Granny Smith!" Applejack says in an annoyed look

"I just saw your friends. They're in wardrobe, and they're fine," Vignette says, taking the phone away from Applejack.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asks.

"And looking good in your costumes, by the way," Vignette says, flattering Rarity and making her blush.

"Applejack, the parade is less than an hour away, and…" Rarity says in a panic.

But Applejack interrupts, "This is bigger than the parade, Rarity!"

"Nothing's bigger than the parade, Applejack!" Rarity angrily shouts.

"I know you didn't just say that about your missing friends!" Applejack angrily replies.

Vignette walks past them, and says, "I'm gonna let you two sort this out amongst yourselves."

She then turns to see the girls having tension. Vignette snaps her fingers and waves he hand, telling them to leave.

"Applejack, admit it! You don't care about my parade!" Rarity accuses.

"'My parade?!' This isn't about you! She's done somethin' to our friends!" Applejack angrily says.

"Is this about our friends or about you and Vignette? Ever since she gave me this opportunity, you've been jealous because she sees my potential but she didn't hire you!" Rarity shouts in anger.

"You guys, stop!" Twilight says in concern.

"This isn't like you!" Falling Star adds,

Then Applejack angrily shouts, "You're so blind, you can't even see she's usin' you! You only like her because she's always blowin' smoke up your chimney! But that's what she does to everyone! YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL!"

Applejack becomes stunned to say that to Rarity. Even Rarity and the others are shocked to hear this.

Applejack walks past Rarity in guilt, and say, "Maybe I should just... go."

"Maybe you should," Rarity replies.

Applejack continues to walk away feeling ashamed for have saying that

Falling Star calls out, "Applejack, wait!"

Rarity begins to sob and runs into the room to cry.

"Rarity!" Pinkie cries out.

Pinkie jumps off of the float and about to go after Rarity, but Vignette comes over and stops her.

"Waiting is for waiters, ladies. We're better off without her," Vignette says, wapping Pinkiw with her arm

"We?" Twilight questions.

"The Throwbacks, formerly known as the Rainbooms," Vignette answers, tapping Pinkie on the noise.

Pinkie escape her embrace and go back to the others.

Not pleased by this, Falling Star sternly asks, "Hang on. Why does we' include you?"

"Obviously, somebody needs to fill Applejuice's spot. And since it's so last-minute, we are lucky to have someone with as much vision and talent as moi," Vignette says.

"Uh... you?" Pinkie questions.

"And not just that! We'll be playing a song I wrote!" Vignette says with pride.

"Okay. One: you are not in the band! And two: we are not performing without Applejack. ," Falling Star says with a serious looks.

"Which is her name, by the way. Not 'Applejuice.'" Pinkie adds with an angry look on her face.

"And we're not performing without Fluttershy and the others for that matter," Falling Star adds.

And Wire Wolf says, "And they're called 'The Rainbooms', not The 'Throwbacks.' I see them perform many times, they stick together, and will not perform without the girls."

Then Twilight says, "And you know what? She's not usually one to make things up, like, ever"

Falling Star glares at Vignette, and says, "So all that stuff she said about you…"

Vignette is simply typing on her phone, and says, "Eh. Is true."

Just as the girls are ready to grab her, Vignette uses her phone to digitized them and suck into her phone.

Vignette looks at her phone, and says, "Now let's see if this Equestrian magique is all it's cracked up to be."

Vignette uses her phone to restyle Falling Star's look into something of a royal princess will wear. Then she does the same thing to the others. As Vignette is using her phone, Wire Wolf, who is able to dodge the scanning, is able to slip away to get Sun and Adagio.

"Now then... That's better," Vignette says.

She then uses her phone to make holographic projections of Falling Star and the others the way she wanted. She makes Rainbow, Aria, Fluttershy, and Sonata into the looks she wants them to be, as well as everyone else.

Vignette smiles, and happily says, "I wish I'd had this thing years ago! Think how perfect my life could've looked!"

Running to where the floats are, Wire Wolf, Sun and Adagio reach to where the Rainbooms float are. They also see the projections on the float.

"Uh, are those supposed to be our friends," Sun question with a confused look.

"Yeah. And She changed them into what she want them to be," Wire Wolf answers.

Adagio groans, "Aria is so going to kill Vignette when she sees this."

"Let's wait here and see what she says," Wire Wolf replies.

Rarity comes out of the room after she cry, and is still had for the hurtful words Applejack says.

Vignette squeals as she wraps Rarity in her arm, "Rare, you're not gonna believe this!"

Rarity looks to see the girls excluding Sun and Adagio on the float, but she is very confused about.

"What? What is this? What am I looking at?" Rarity asks.

"Your friends, but better! Now we can make the parade exactly how I want it!" Vignette happily explains, and wrap her arm around Rarity's shoulder.

Hearing this statement, Rarity questions, "How you want it? You said you hired me for my vision!"

:Well, I needed your vision to bring out my vision. But now there's an app for that," Vignette explains, and looks at her phone.

Hiding behind the western float, the three hear the whole thing.

Sun quietly gasp, "What?!"

"Why that little…" Adagio angrily says, gritting her teeth and clutches her fist.

Rarity turns to the holograms and touch one of them to see what they really are.

Rarity turns to face Vignette, "Vignette, wh-what is going on here? Where are my friends?!"

"Like, trapped in the internet as zeroes and ones or erased from existence or something? Mmmm," Vignette answers, still typing her phone.

"What?!" Rarity exclaims in shock.

Then Vignette explains, "See, like, my phone became magique or something, and now it has this power where whenever I take a picture of something and it disappears. And then I can customize them with a swipe of my finger and make them real again, or... real enough, but hey, blah-blah-blah, O.M.G., I'm boring myself to death just talking about this stuff."

Rarity is feeling all kinds of emotions: Shocked, angry, ashamed, and most of all foolish. Vignette has been using her for her own social media fame, and is using her friends to increase her success even more. Applejack has been telling the truth the whole time, and her friends are in trouble.

She then demands, "Bring back my friends this instant!"

"Fine. If you wanna be with them so bad, I'll do you one last favor. You're welcome," Vignette says, having her phone ready to take a picture.

Rarity gasps in shock, and Vignette takes her picture.

Suddenly, Rarity finds herself on the ground. She quickly turns her head around and lets out a gasp in shock. She sees Adagio is being scared and pulled into Vignette's phone.

Rarity as well as Sun and Wire Wolf scream, "Adagio!"

Now Adagio is imprisoned in Vignette's phone.

Trapped in the phone, Twilight, Falling Star, and Pinkie join the others inside.

Rarity groans, "I can't believe we're trapped in Vignette's phone.

"We're no strangers to getting stuck in magical objects," Rainbow says.

"At least Rarity, Sun, Adagio, Wire Wolf, and Applejack are still free. Maybe they can get us out of here," Falling Star says.

"They have to stop fighting first," Fluttershy replies.

"We can't just sit around hoping to get rescued. If we're in the internet, we can hack our way out! Well, I can. Maybe," Twilight says, sounding unsure

Fluttershy worriedly says, "Oh, I hope the others are okay. I wish we knew what's going on out there."

Suddenly, another person has been digitized into the room. Everyone gasp to see it's Adagio.

"Dagi, are you okay?" Sonata asks, giving her sister a hug.

"I think so, but right now, Rarity and the others are in trouble. And I am completely ticked off with Vignette at this time," Adagio says, showing a stern look on her face.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'll tell you one thing, Vignette used Rarity! The reason she hired Rarity as head designer so she can inspire her own ideas for the parade. She has no interest of using Rarity's plans from the beginning. And she created holograms versions of us. We're nothing but pawns to be used to create her online success," Adagio explains.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Applejack was right. Vignette is using Rarity," Falling Star says.

"She used her and us to increase her social media fame," Twilight adds.

"When I get my hands on her…" Rainbow angrily shouts.

"She is going to pay!" Aria adds.

"Yeah. And what's worse, she makes holographic projections of us into what she wanted… and not our true selves," Adagio adds.

Aria looks at Adagio, "Wait, she didn't dress me in a girlish outfit with pink ribbons in my hair."

"She… did," Adagio answers with her cheeks.

Aria becomes so mad that her face is turning red, and screams on the top of her lungs, "I'M SO GONNA KILL HER!"

In the building where the floats are, Rarity is shocked to see Adagio saving her, and allowed herself to get pulled into the phone. Sun and Wire Wolf run to her, and help her up.

Wire Wolf turns to Vignette, "The jig's up Vignette, we know what you're really up to."

Angry, Vignette uses her phone to digitize the three. But Rarity comes over and uses her diamond to protect herself and the others.

"Hmmm. Never underestimate a good accessory!" Rarity says with a smirk on her face.

Vignette uses her phone again, but Rarity intervene it.

"Stop un-magique-ing my magique thingy!" Vignette says, and uses her phone again.

Rarity uses her diamonds again to have them sucked into the phone.

Rarity angrily says, "I can't believe I listened to you over Applejack!"

Rarity uses her diamonds to protect herself and her friends. Wire Wolf then brings out his right hand, and turns it into a robotic claw with blue sparks. She then slashes in front of Vignette making her yelp, and fall down. Then a light blue phone falls out of her pocket.

Sun grabs it, and says, "Rarity, Vignette has her phone."

"That's why the dress didn't disappear when she try to prove about the magic. She was using Rarity's phone, and Vignette switched it," Wire Wolf announces.

Rarity gasp, "She… she lied to me! She lied to us!"

"We need to find Applejack," Wire Wolf says.

She picks Rarity up and put her on her shoulders. Then he picks up Sun in a bride style and runs out of the building to find Applejack and get away. Vignette stands up to find the three are gone.

"U-G-H! Whatevs! I don't need you anyway," Vignette says.

She calls out to the employees, "Attention, people who work for me! I am now the lead costume designer because our former lead costume designer is being H.B.W. Herself, but worse! Now pretend I just gave you an inspiring speech and get back to work!"

The employees begin to get to work on the rest of the preparation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Online Fame to Friendship

Walking around the park, Applejack is simply looking around the park when she hears a bell ringing. Everyone hears the sound, knowing that the parade is going to start in a little bit.

Applejack knows this too, and panics, "The parade's about to start! Ugh! If only I had done somethin' or said somethin' different! Maybe none of this woulda happened."

Applejack sighs, and sadly adds, "I really screwed things up with Rarity."

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice calling out, "Applejack!"

Applejack turns around to see Wire Wolf running with Rarity on his shoulders, and holding Sun

Applejack gasps, "Rarity! Sun! Wire Wolf!"

She runs towards then three and they stop together. Wire Wolf puts Sun down, and help Rarity of his shoulders.

"Don't go!" Rarity begs.

"Uh…" Applejack begins to say something.

But Rarity says, "You were right. I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what really matters… my friends."

"Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery," Applejack complements.

Rarity blushes, and screams, "Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing!

Rarity takes a few deep breath, and continues to apologize, "I'm sorry I lost sight of why we applied for jobs here in the first place."

Then Applejack apologizes, "And I'm sorry I got jealous. All this time I thought I was bein' honest with you about not likin' Vignette. I wasn't bein' honest with myself. I felt like I was losin' my best friend.

Rarity walks to Applejack, and says, "You didn't."

Then the two girls hold hands, and both blush a little

"Caramel apple girls to the end?" Rarity asks.

Then the two give each other a hug, and glad their friendship isn't over.

Suddenly, Rarity gasps and remembers, "Our friends! Vignette has them all trapped in the internet! She confessed! We have to get them out! We have to save them!"

"She's right, she got the girls in her phone, and Adagio got herself suck in to save Rarity," sun adds.

Then Wire Wolf says, "And the only reason why Vignette hired Rarity in the first place was to use her idea to inspire her own. To her we're nothing but ways to expand her online success."

"What?! What that little low down back stabbing… " Applejack angrily shouts.

But quickly says, "Well why are we standing here for, we need to come up with a rescue plan… and fast."

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "I'M SO GONNA KILL HER!"

That sound really spooked them.

"Um, was that Aria screaming just now?" Sun asks.

"Yeah," Wire Wolf answers.

The girls and Wire Wolf look around to hear the girls voicing. It sounds like they want Aria to calm down.

"I can hear them. They're somewhere close by," Applejack says.

The friends walk around to hear the noises. Finally, Rarity turns to one of the doors to hear the racket going on.

Rarity calls out, "I think they're in there."

Sun runs open, and open the door. The four outside are shocked to see Aria face is red, and everyone else heads turn towards the door.

"Really, y'all?" Applejack bluntly asks.

Sonata cheers, "Hooray! We're rescued!"

Sonata runs over, and gives Sun a hug.

Then notices the dress, "I love the dress you're wearing. Rarity and Adagio did a really good job."

"Thanks," Sun replies.

"Sooooo, the phone just sent to a white room somewhere in the park," Twilight replies.

"We were just sitting in a white room the whole time?!" Falling Star shouts in anger, thinking this

"Wait, you guys didn't know that?" Pinkie asks.

Falling Star face turns read as she is ready to yell at Pinkie for not saying anything.

Rarity walks to Adagio, "i'm glad you all are alright. And I can't believe you took the fall for me."

"That what friends do. I was worried she was going to delete you or something," Adagio says.

Suddenly, someone has digitally appear at them, and it's Micro Chips from the caramel apple stand.

"Micro Chips?!" Twilight explains.

She gasps in realization, "Did Vignette take your picture just now?"

"I was just minding my own business making perfect caramel apples, when suddenly, Vignette saw me and said I wasn't as cool a nerd as she thought. Then she took my picture, and I ended up here, violating all known laws of space and time," Micro explains, still confused about the sudden event.

Knowing what it means, Sun says in a serious tone, "Guys, this is bad! It means Vignette is on the parade route, and she's using her phone to change whatever she doesn't like!"

"What happens if she decides she doesn't like the crowd?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"Everyone in the park is watching that parade! If her phone teleports that many people into this tiny room at the same time...!" Twilight explains.

Pinkie gasp, and exclaims as she squishes Fluttershy and Rainbow Face against with her own, "Squish city!"

"Our friends are in that crowd! Sweetie Belle is in that crowd!" Rarity explains in shock.

Then Falling Star adds, "And our families! Remember, we send them a text telling them that we'll be in the parade!"

"We've got to stop her!" Rarity declares.

"You do realize if we stop the parade, no one will see all your hard work," Applejack points out.

Rarity smiles, and says, "Someone reminded me that none of that matters without my friends."

Applejack blushes to hear the comment.

Then Sun says, "We'd better hurry! I'm sure Vignette's getting more corrupted by Equestrian magic every minute!"

"Either that, or is too caught up with her online success to know the danger she is putting people in," Wire Wolf remarks.

"Either way, I think it's time to teach Vignette a lesson about messing with our friends," Aria says with fire in her eyes.

The girls, Wire Wolf, and Micro Chips hurry out of the room. As Sun leaves, she notices that her medallion, that she receives from the chest and asks ADagio and Rarity to put on… is starting to glow. She doesn't know what it is, but that has to wait. Right now, they have to Vignette.

Many people are lining from different sides of the road to see the parade going by. Everyone cheer for excitement to see the amazing light up floats and when the Rainbooms float come rolling by, everyone begin to stop cheering. Vignette sings her song, and her singing is off key.

Vignette Valencia:

Be yourself, but better

Or don't be yourself at all

Follow Vignette on SnapGab

That's V-I-G-N-E-T-T-EEEEEEE!

Vignette stops singing to see the people not cheering for her. Everyone are not liking this part of the parade at all. They talk about how bad it is, and are covering their ears to the bad music.

Vignette is not pleased at all, and says, "This crowd isn't cheering enough for my taste. Luckily, that can be tweaked with the flick of a finger."

She brings out her enchanted cell phone, and says, "Say 'cheese,' everyone!"

Vignette is about to press the button that will send everyone into her phone, and unaware that will send them to the small room. Suddenly, the float stops and has been lifted into the air. That is done by Applejack and her super strength. Vignette looks to see Rarity, Sun, Wire Wolf, and the rest of the girls at front of the float.

"Sorry to rain on your parade!" Rarity remarks.

Applejack puts the float back down, and complements, "Nice one!"

Sun says, "Sorry Vignette, but I'm afraid this parade is canceled."

"Now be a good girl, and turn off your phone and hand it over," Adagio says.

Everyone are becoming confused and are talking the event that is happening.

"Are you honestly asking a social media star to hand over her phone?" Vignette angrily asks.

Everyone gasp in surprise.

"Yeah. They are,"Applejack sternly says.

But Vignette says to Rarity, "Rarity, this is the version of your friends that will be popular. I have the metrics to back that up."

Rarity and Applejack rolls her eyes in reply.

"Doesn't matter if they're real. It's what you show people online. This is your chance to be everything you've always wanted!" Vignette adds.

But Rarity denies it, "No! It's a chance to look like everything I've always wanted! What I really want has been right in front of me the whole time! My friends!"

With a smile, Rarity and Applejack hold each others hand, and a magic spark appear on their geodes. Twilight, Falling Star, and Sun does the same. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow follow. And Finally, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata hold hands. Soon all eleven hold each other's hands, and their marks show on their cheeks.

The magic of their friendship cause them to transform into their pony forms and into the same outfits that has appeared in the Memory Stone incident.

Vignette gasp in shock to see what she is seeing. Wire Wolf is amazed to see the girls transform the way they are now.

"No amount of online success is worth it without my real life friends to share in it!" Rarity loudly says.

She then smiles to her friends. Soon purple sparks appear on their geodes and travels to Rarity. Just then, Sun's medallion appears in front of Rarity as her hand begins to show blue sparks. Then the medallion changes to a blue diamond, and creates a handle. Rary grabs it, and it transform into a blue electric whip. She swings it towards Vignette.

Vignette gasp as the electric whip hits her phone, knocking off her hand. She looks down to see her phone is broken and change back to its original form. Then the holograms disappear.

Upset, Vignette shouts, "What have you done?! Now how can things ever be perfect?!"

Rarity and the others float down to Vignette as Wire Wolf climbs on the float to join them. Sun hugs Wire Wolf in doing so..

"I love nothing more than someone telling me I made a perfect outfit, but I'd say you got a bit carried away," Rarity says.

"I-I... guess so," Vignette sketicly says.

"You guess so?!" Wire Wolf says, sounding unamused.

Then Wire Wolf angrily says, "You used Rarity so you can inspire your own vision and not her vision for the parade.

"You created virtual holograms of our friends into the look that you want them to be," Adagio adds.

Then Applejack shouts in anger, "And you almost sent an entire crowd of people to squish city!"

Soon everyone are not very pleased for what they are hearing about Vignette, and are not pleased with her.

"But, B.Y.B.B…" Vignette sadly says.

But Sun says, "Vignette, there is nothing bad with wanting to be or do better, but not at the expense of others."

"And especially not your friends," Rarity adds.

"Friends?" Vignette questions.

She sadly sighs, and says, "I have three million followers, but no real friends."

She turns around and sadly adds, "How pathetic is that?"

"Hmmm. You've got one. If you want," Rarity says, reaching her hand out to her.

Vignette turns her head in surprise.

Applejack comes in, and says, "Make that two."

"Three," Sun adds.

"And four," Adagio adds.

Vignette smiles, and takes Rarity's hand. Suddenly, everyone begin to applaud and cheer, causing the girls and Wire Wolf to be confused.

"Why are they clapping? Do they even know what's going on?" Pinkie asks.

"Eh," Fluttershy answers shrugging her shoulders.

Rainbow takes out her phone to see the post.

Rainbow surprisingly exclaims, "Whoa! The Rainbooms are trending on SnapGab!"

Pinkie looks at the phone, and happily cheers, "People are saying that rainbow laser thing was the coolest light parade show they've ever seen!"

Soon people are taking pictures and sending them into SnapGab and other sites.

"Hey, maybe the parade ain't ruined after all!" Applejack says.

Sun says, "We do still have our real instruments up there."

Rainbow asks Fluttershy, "You're not too nervous?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Fluttershy remarks.

Rainbow gives Fluttershy a slight punch on her arm.

Rarity turns to Applejack, and asks, "If you're up for it?"

Applejack quickly nods her head. Soon the girls hook up the instruments and microphones on, and begin to play their music.

Rarity:

A blemish on the surface

Of a perfect happy pic

Just add a fancy filter

And that's an easy fix

But behind that perfect snapshot

Are the people who you love

Don't forget those happy moments

Are because of

Applejack:

Our memories together

Rarity:

They can last forever

Applejack:

We won't let this break us

The Rainbooms:

We'll get through whatever

Side by side on this adventure

Our friendship will never, ever end

Side by side, besties forever

We know that it's more than just a trend

Applejack:

'Cause it's you

Rarity:

And me

The Rainbooms:

This is how it should be

Applejack:

The whole world stands before you

Full of things to see

Pay attention or you'll miss it

Life's best is always free

Don't lose sight of what's important

Give more than you can take

There's so much to strive for

So many friendships you can make

Rarity:

All those likes can't measure

Applejack:

The fun we have together

Rarity and Applejack:

When we're in the moment

The Rainbooms:

Everything is better

Side by side on this adventure

Our friendship will never, ever end

Side by side, besties forever

We know that it's more than just a trend

Rarity and Applejack:

This is how it should be

The gang end up having a great time in Equestria Land. They go on the swinging ride, the roller coaster, ferris wheel, and more. They also play different games. Finally they go into a photo booth and get their pictures with each other. The pictures shows what great friends they are. Still, the all have a wonderful time in Equestria Land, and end up with a new friend.


End file.
